


Hate sex isn’t always hateful

by LunaCrescentia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Homosexuality, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mwahaha, Not Beta Read, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Subconscious takes control, Theres a secret in the last names, They just won’t admit it, Two boys chilling a hot tub 6 feet apart but they are gay, mentioned public sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCrescentia/pseuds/LunaCrescentia
Summary: I ran out of ideas.
Relationships: Chris/Mia, Chris/mark, Mark/Mia, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Hate sex isn’t always hateful

TW; Hate sex, dubious consent, degradation.

He hissed as he was slammed into the wall, trying to writhe away from his grip. “Nope.” Mark hissed. “You’re not getting free this time, asshole.” He glared at Mark. “Like hell I’m not, motherfucker.” He tried to push him off of him, but it was half assed, so it didn’t work. He was used to this by now- he knew how quickly he would melt into the blonde’s touch, he knew the sweet noises he would let out as Mark fucked him senseless, he knew the affect his worst enemy had on him. That didn’t mean that he had to admit it. Why the hell did Mark just have to be so hot, and such a jackass at the same time?

“Chris.” He hissed, as Chris continued to struggle. “Stop struggling. You know as well as I do that you want this too. That didn’t change just because you won the war for Marie. That didn’t change just because you’ve got a girlfriend now, Chris. You still want my cock in your ass. You always have, and always will, you fucking slut.” (I might post the whole story later, if I come up with it.)

He hated how Mark was right. The reason they had started hating each other because of Mia. And yet, even though he had been the one who won her heart, he was still a slut for his enemies cock. It just felt so good, and his scent got his hormones running like mad. He shivered slightly at the words, turning his face away and unintentionally giving him access to his neck.

Mark wasted no time I’m diving down onto his neck, sucking on it, making him let out a gaspy moan, clawing the wall behind him. “F-fuhhh... s-stawp... thaaahhh~” he hissed, but he didn’t make any move to physically oppose him. He hadn’t, even on the first time. He still got turned on remembering it. How Mark, his roommate (and his enemy), had walked in on him in the shower, and something in him had seemed to snap. He had pounced on him, pinning him to the shower wall, and had made him scream. He had seemed to have something feral, wanting, needing in his eyes. And he had wanted to see that again and again. It made butterflies fly around in his stomach, made his face flush, made him look away. He didn’t know what that feeling was, but he craved it. He needed to feel it over and over again.

After he had felt his gaze lingering for just a few seconds on someone he never gave any mind to before, and his friends had noticed it too. They had all felt the change, from enemies to something different. But nobody could place quite what the rivals were. Not even the rivals themselves. But they would one day.

“If you don’t want me to, than stop me.” Mark hissed, knowing full well he wouldn’t even try. He glared at him. Mark smirked, moving his head to the side slightly, in a way that was far to gentle and fond for Mark, and began to suckle on his neck, making him let out soft pants and moans. “M-Mmmph... why are you doing this...? You’re supposed to love her, too. Why are you making me be disloyal...? Why are you making me have a chance to break her heart...? Haahhhhh~” “maybe I just don’t want you to have her.” Mark hissed. “The feelings mutual.” Chris hissed back at him.

Mark slipped his hand into Chris’s pants. He knew that Chris didn’t pick up his implications- of course he did, he still thought Mark liked Mia. ‘I don’t want you to have her because I want you. I don’t want you to have someone better than me. You idiot, I love you.’ He couldn’t have all of Chris, so he would have to settle for a taste. That was all he would ever get of the male, at least, that’s what he believed. He would end up married to Chris, and would be able to have him wherever he wants.

Because they would be the kings. Meanwhile, Chris writhed, his hand flying up to his mouth. Little pants escaped his lips. Pants that he knew Mark loved, and only Mark could wrench out of him. “Maybe that’s why you’re so addicted to my cock, even though you claim to be straight.” Mark hissed “only I can make you feel this good. Only I know what make’s you gasp and pant like this. Only I can.” He chuckled “I have to admit, you are a really good fuck.” “H-haah~ fuhhhckk youuu~”

Mark pulled down Chris’s pants and boxers, revealing his erect cock. They were in Chris’s room, nobody would walk in on them in here. Nobody would hear them, in their own dorm. Nobody would walk in, but that didn’t mean this was the only place they would fuck. They would even fuck in dirty bathroom stalls, the janitors closet, in anywhere and everywhere. As long as they were slightly hidden, they had probably fucked there before. It was exhilarating, and terrifying at the same time. To think, they could’ve been caught so many times, and he didn't think that the other would be very open to not fucking him in public spaces just because he had a girlfriend.

“That’s it. I’m going to leave hickeys. Stop thinking about her when I’m right in front of you. When I’m the one pleasuring you.” “W-What?!?” He yelped, trying to struggle away. He had just gotten with Mia after such a long time of pining after the beautiful, kind girl that he thought had stolen his heart away. And now she was going to know he had cheated on her! She was already suspicious, but he had just told her his asshole was just big that way, it always had been, and he didn’t have the slightest idea why. He was going to have to cover his neck, and not have sex with her for a while, because she would know she didn’t leave those hickeys on him. She didn’t leave hickeys, and she wasn’t in to marking, claiming, biting, or anything that wasn’t vanilla.

He attacked his neck, leaving a hickey in the shape of an M, making Chris’s face burn with shame, moans flying past his lips deliriously. “H-hey, I’m never going to be able to hide it if you make it that b-big! It’s almost like you want people to know about this!” He hissed, and than he froze, his eyes meeting his. “You do. You never wanted her at all, did you? That’s not what you meant. You wanted me. I- holy shit...” his heart was speeding up, his face was flushing... he assumed this was pure hatred boiling up inside of him, or at least he hoped, not what he kind of suspected he was feeling.

His body was moving without his consent, and what was it deciding to do? It was deciding to hook it’s sorry little self around his neck and pull him in for a passionate kiss. He couldn’t believe the words that escaped his lips. “I want you to. By god I need you. But I refuse to admit it to myself. So I, as Chris’s subconscious, have decided to take over for a little bit so that I can tell you that. My conscious won’t admit that I am very, very, very very very, gay, because I have a very homophobic family and I am scared for my life if I come out to them, and especially if I come out without you, because, even though my conscious mind won’t admit it, I feel so safe when I’m with you, because a part of me knows that you’ll protect me no matter what. Okay, I’ve said what I want to say. Conscious me taking back over now.”

“Wth just happened?” He asked “I don’t know, Chris. Wanna fuck?” “Sure.” (I ran out of ideas for sin. I’m not a good sin writer anymore. I’m sorry. Goodbye.)


End file.
